


Baby Blue♡

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: What if Pink Diamond had a bestfriend before our Spinel?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet & Ruby & Sapphire (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Spinel (Steven Universe)/Original Female Character(s), Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Baby Blue♡

When Spinel or 'Baby' was made she supposed to be lovable playful pink the perfect best friend to a high rank gem more specifically, this particular perfect Spinel was supposed to be for Pink Diamond. 

Before gem production started for the 'perfect' Spinel to be made Pink Diamond was very lonely with her simple pearl. A Pearl that would only do her job and nothing else which knowing the only reason she had such a boring pearl now was because her other pearl was supposedly 'distracting' her from being a proper Diamond. So after so time Pink asked the Diamonds for a playmate more specifically a Spinel, one to be made right away. The Diamonds looked st each other a moment but then nodded "alright Pink you can have a Spinel" Blue said with a soft sigh Pink clapped her hands together "thank you thank you thank you" Pink Diamond said excitedly Yellow stopped her "now Pink let me remind you that it takes time to make a good quality gem for such a high ranking gem such as yourself so you have to be patient" Yellow said firmly. Pink nodded White clapped her hands together "excellent now on to our meeting about the next colony" White said shooing Pink away to her room. 

On a recently started colony some Peridot's and Holly Blue got right to work but as soon as they planted the injectors starting Spinel gem production being monitored by White (technically). 

Once Pink found out where the Spinel gem production was happening she immediately started visiting there every day to see if her new friend was made yet the first time she came to the site where they were making Pink Diamond's Spinel the gems were shocked seeing a Diamond making a appearance to such a mundane event asking "what are you doing here My Diamond?" Pink sighed trying to smile even though she didn't like the gems being so...formal with her. However Pink Diamond forced a smile saying "oh well I wanted to observe how things were going as well as seeing if any Spinel's were maybe made..." the gems shook their heads "well since you doing a good job so far I guess I'll leave you too it" Pink Diamond said turning around before warpped away with a frown on her face. 

After about a week or two the gems got use to her vists saying "be patient my Diamond your perfect Spinel will be here soon" though after 9 months she grew impatient having the pebbles do impossible builds for her and making Pearl stare at a wall for an hour to see if she would do anything...but she never did. Pink Diamond with her vist decided she had to convince them to make this process go faster. Pink warpped there with a stern look "so no new Spinel?" they all shook their heads "I'm afraid not my Diamond" Pink then looked at the gems with pleading eyes "is there a way you speed this process up?" she asked the gems looked at each other "well yes but-" Pink Diamond cut the gem off "then do it, do it now" Pink practically shouted at the gems scaring them a bit. 

The gems nodded in response and did as Pink Diamond requested by increasing the gem production fluid, they weren't sure how things would turn out with increasing the fluid like this but they knew it would most likely result in off colored gems but...if a Diamond wants something they get it, no questions asked. 

Once they got everything adjusted a Peridot said to Pink "ok my Diamond by the next rotation we should have your new bestfriend" Pink Diamond clapped her hands in delight "excellent I'll be here then" she said cheerfully. 

Then as the Peridot's perdicted 'Baby' popped out tripping a bit as she did so. The surrounding gems were surprised to see this Spinel come out not just pink but blue too otherwise 'off color' gem. Not to say there weren't blue and yellow Spinel's but none with the mix of the two making this Spinel already defective. The other gems also observed that like any other Spinel she popped out of the ground stumbling with a smile and giggle "hello world!" Baby shouted with one knee to the ground and arms wide open as if waiting for a hug. 

The Holly Blues in charge of making 'perfect' Spinels took a closer look at Baby's features one of them cupping her face getting her up off the ground "hold still Spinel" one of them said firmly scanning Baby's gem. Baby winced having the Holly Blue grab her face like that "owie~" she whined. The Holly Blues ignored her whining and continued looking over her gem and form, they noticed she had one heart shaped bun the other was round, as well as most of her form was teal and cyan with only a small portion of it being pink.

The Holly Blue holding Baby's face released her grip, the one that did the scan sighed writing down the report about Baby "well this is a disappoint" one of them said frustrated. Baby frowned pulling on one of thier pants leg "did...did I do something wrong I'm I still going to get a best friend?" they all looked at each other then back at Baby "sure but first your going on a trip" one them said less the convincingly.

Yet Baby was fooled having stars in her eyes "oooh where are we going is it some where fun? we'll I meet me best friend when we get to where ever we are going?" just then Pink Diamond warped in walking towards the gems with the Holly Blues saluting Pink, "my Diamond" Pink waved awkwardly "hello Holly's" then she spotted Baby looking at Pink curiously "is that a Spinel?" she asked stepping closer reaching out towards the tiny gem but one of the Holly Blues stopped Pink stepping between Baby and Pink "I'm sorry my Diamond this one is deformed but not to worry we'll have a perfect Spinel in just a few months" Baby frowned "hey wait I'm not deformed" she argued one of the Holly Blue's pulled out a sword from their gems "you will not talk back to your superiors like that" which is when Pink Diamond immediately made a pink sheild protecting Baby "what are you doing my Diamond?" the Holly Blue asked confused Pink hesitated with her answer. 

Though as Pink Diamond tried to think of something to say to the Holly Blue's and Peridot's Baby ended up walking towards Pink slowly holding Pink's hand like a lost child, Pink sighed "it's ok Holly I'll take care of this Spinel" the Spinel gripped her hand as they walked back to the warp pad. 

Pink immediately warped to a abandoned colony where she went to blow off steam a lot blowing up trees and mountains, it was once Yellow's colonies but apparently there wasn't enough resources to make the gems that Yellow wanted so she moved on to another before the colony was officially completed. 

Though despite Yellow colony building and Pink destroying most of the landscape the other side of the planet was still beautiful still having flowers and cute little organic creatures "wow it's so pretty" Baby said poking a a rainbow colored leaf, then a small blue butterfly flew passed her which Baby started following it but she was wondered too close to a large cliff (where Pink blasted recently) which is when Pink put up a shield having the Spinel smack right into it "ouch" she looked over and saw the cliff "thank you Pink I guess I didn't see that" Pink patted Baby's patted "no problem".

Pink rubbed her chin in thought "you know I think I have the perfect nick name for you" Pink said patting Baby's head "what is it?" Pink Diamond giggled "Baby" Baby cocked her head to the side in confusion "what's a 'baby'?" Pink Diamond shrugged "its a way to describe something that's young and innocent like you" she said poking Baby's nose Baby then giggled hugging Pink "Baby it is then!♡" 

Pink and Baby played for hours doing hide and seek, tag, playing pretend with Baby pulling out her pink handle batons with two small cyan and pink crystals on either side. Baby would spin them around doing all sorts of fancy tricks. 

Pink Diamond got up saying "I guess it's time for me to get back" Baby immediately followed her to the warp pad "where are we going this time bestie" Pink sighed talking in a hushed tone of voice "right I almost forgot to tell her about why I took her here in the first place" Baby cocked her head to the side confused. 

Pink said in a calm voice "Baby you have to stay here on this planet for your own sake" Baby stepped closer looking worried "why bestie did you not like the games we played? or the tricks I did?" Pink shook her head "no no no I had a lot of fun today" Baby gripped Pink Diamond's hand "is it the way I look?" Pink frowned looking away "well for me I really don't care but the rest of Homeworld does" Baby relaxed her grip on Pink's hand "is that why that gem called me 'deformed' because I look funny" Baby said looking closer at her form, "maybe I could" Baby concentrated had her form at least have more blue and only having light pink skin and her once white top now a dark magenta "is this better?" Baby said clearly not comfortable with changing her appearance, Pink tried to keep a serious look on her face "don't do that you'll hurt yourself" Pink said trying to sound serious, "and it isn't your fault, but don't worry even though you can't come with me to Homeworld I will come here to visit you and play every day how does that sound?" Baby's form went back to normal though she looked happy still "ok and I'll even come up with even more stuff for us to do while your gone" Baby said cheerfully, Pink smiled seeing Baby so happy. 

After 15 years Pink seemed to be, ok with still playing Baby though... Pink was for the last year or two of the 15 she started to see that Baby was too needy for her as well Baby not knowing Pink Diamond's status trying to put her needs first before Pink's. 

One day Pink lost her temper with her when asking "let's play hide 'n' seek" Baby shook her head "no we played that game all day yesterday, I want to play tag" Pink frowned at her "Baby I said we are playing hide 'n' seek and that's final!" Pink shouted stomping her foot, Baby folded her arms "I don't wanna play any more today" Pink sighed heavily hating how...'defective' Baby was at times not knowing basic gem stuff like Diamonds are supposed to be the authority or gem kind but Baby treated her like any other gem. Pink sighed heavily "fine" she said as she walked to the warp pad, while Baby sat on the ground drawing in the dirt making shapes 

Baby sighed sadly "Pink has been awful mean lately" Baby said frowning "I wonder if she doesn't like me any more" she said then shook her head "no she must still like me I'm her best friend in the galaxy...right?"


End file.
